


Hot Chocolate

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [33]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Doesn't Know What's Happening, Skinny Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

Sie hatten sich schon öfter darüber unterhalten.

Mein Gott, sie kannten sich seit dem Kindergarten, waren seit der ersten Klasse die besten Freunde und seit mittlerweile fünf Jahren ein Paar.  
Bucky hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm in der Beziehung mit Steve etwas fehlte oder das sie etwas versäumten. Sie waren nun Anfang zwanzig, studierten zusammen an der NYU und verbrachten jede Minute ihres Lebens zusammen. Sie hatten auch keine Geheimnisse voreinander.  
Und als Steve ihm das erste Mal von seiner geheimen Fantasie erzählt hatte, hatte es ihn ein wenig verletzt. Wen würde es nicht verletzen, wenn sein Liebster einem erzählte, dass er Sexfantasien mit Fremden hatte. Insbesondere einem bestimmten 'Fremden' und dieser 'Fremde' gar nicht so fremd war.  
Doch je mehr Steve ihm davon erzählt hatte, umso mehr hatte Bucky gefallen an dem ganzen gefunden.

Und hier waren sie.  
Auf einer Party und Steve tanzte schon seit einer Weile mit Sam. Bucky beobachtete die Beiden von der Bar aus und es gefiel ihm, wie sehr Steve sich auf den Dunkelhäutigen einließ, auf seine Flirtversuche einging.  
Er konnte den Augenblick erkennen, als Steve ihm die Frage der Fragen stellte, denn zu erst wanderte Sams Augenbraue nach oben, ehe er seinen Blick in Buckys Richtung wandte, welcher ihm zuprostete.  
Japp, er war an Bord. Er würde alles für seinen Stevie tun. Wirklich alles.  
Sams Blick wanderte zurück zu Steve. Er schien etwas zu sagen, dass Steve gefiel, denn auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Sam küssen zu können.

Als sich Steve wieder von Sam löste, stieß Bucky sich von der Bar ab, stellte sein Glas auf den Tresen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sam und Steve zu ihm stießen.  
Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi in ihre Wohnung in Brooklyn.

**~*~**

Es war finster und kühl, als sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden ankamen. Bucky half Steve aus seiner Jacke und hängte sie in die Garderobe. Sam trat neben ihn und befestigte seine Jacke neben ihren. Bucky konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er gut aussah. Er war groß gewachsen, hatte unglaubliche dunkle Augen und die kleine Lücke zwischen seinen Vorderzähnen ließ ihn äußerst charmant wirken, wenn er lächelte.

„Darf ich ihn küssen?“ fragte Sam Bucky leise, was diesem ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Frag Steve. Er kann seine Entscheidungen selbst treffen.“

Sam warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Steve lehnte am Sofa und sah beide herausfordernd an. Sam schien seine Frage auch nicht ein zweites Mal stellen zu müssen, denn als sich sein und Steves Blick trafen, nickte der Kleinere und Sam trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm.  
Es war, als ob Sam magisch von Steve angezogen wurde. Und bei Gott, Bucky wusste was diese strahlend blauen Augen mit einem anstellen konnte. Er liebte nichts mehr, als darin zu versinken, während sie Liebe machten.

Sam legte seine Hand an Steves Wange, ihr Blickkontakt dabei ungebrochen und ließ seinen Daumen über Steves Unterlippe gleiten.  
Steve, dieser kleine Teufel, ließ seine Zunge über Sams Fingerspitze gleiten, was diesen laut stöhnen ließ. Bucky grinste, denn Steve wusste genau, was er tat und seine Lippen waren so perfekt, um geküsst zu werden oder um an ihnen zu saugen oder sie zu beißen.

Sam nahm Steves Gesicht nun in beide Hände, eh er sich für ihren ersten Kuss nach unten beugte. Zu Beginn war der Kuss ziemlich scheu, sodass Steve seine Hände über Sams legte, vermutlich damit er sich ein wenig wohler fühlte. Sam schien auszutesten, wie weit er mit Steve gehen konnte, wie weit Bucky ihn gehen ließ und keiner der Beiden tat etwas, um ihn daran zu hindern. Und so wurde ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher.

Steve öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, um Sams Zunge in seine Mundhöhle zu locken. Bei Sams Stöhnen konnte Bucky ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Steve hatte eine wahrlich talentierte Zunge und er war ein großartiger Küsser.  
Als sie sich voneinander trennten, platzierte Sam kleine Küsse auf Steves Wangen, ehe er sich zu seinem Nacken vorarbeitete. Er biss in die weiche Haut dort und Steve ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Er war ziemlich empfindlich an der Stelle und wenn man es richtig anstellte, konnte man danach alles mit ihm anstellen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das ganze ins Schlafzimmer verlegen,“ summte Steve schließlich und Sam löste sich von ihm, sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Es ist mit Sicherheit gemütlicher.“

Sam warf einen letzten unsicheren Blick auf Bucky. Doch er hatte mit Sicherheit keine Einwände. Er war gespannt darauf, seinen Freund dabei zu beobachten, während er mit jemand anderen Sex hatte. Es kitzelte etwas tief in Bucky.  
Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die Beiden zu, während Steve Sam in einen weiteren heißen Kuss verwickelte. Bucky legte seine Hand an Steves Seite.

Er war sowas von bereit, Steve dabei zuzusehen, wie er Sam um den Verstand brachte.

**~*~**

Steve führte Sam in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war wie immer ziemlich kühl in dem Raum, aber Bucky wusste, dass es schnell ziemlich warm werden würde. Steve nahm Sams Hand, führte ihn zum Bett, wo er ihn hinsetzen ließ.

„Was soll ich mit dir anstellen?“ sprach er leise zu Sam. „Sag es mir.“

Bucky stand hinter Steve, mit einer Hand über den Rücken seines Freundes streichend, ehe er sie an seiner Seite ruhen ließ, während er Sam eingehend betrachtete. Sams Wangen waren rot, dass war selbst im Dunkel des Schlafzimmers zu erkennen, seine Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, um sie zu befeuchten, ehe er Steve antwortete.

„Ich möchte … ich will euch beide!“ sagte er ruhig und wandte sich an Steve. „Ich möchte dich befriedigen. Ich möchte, dass du dich gut fühlst.“

Steve lächelte, warf Bucky einen Blick zu, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. Bucky nickte.  
Nach all den Jahren verstanden sie sich auch ohne Worte.

„Leg dich hin,“ befahl Steve Sam und dieser folgte sofort

Steve zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, reichte es Bucky, welcher sie nun genau beobachtete. Er würde seinen Spaß mit Sam noch haben, also überließ er Steve vorerst die Führung. Und er wusste, was es Steve bedeute. Er war die letzten Tage so aufgeregt gewesen, die ganze Zeit in der sie zusammen gewesen waren. Und Bucky würde es nun in vollen Zügen genießen, Steve dabei zuzusehen, wie er Sam um den Verstand brachte.

Steve setzte sich langsam in Sams Schoß. Er schien zufrieden zu sein, aufgeregt … und die Röte auf seinen Wangen war unglaublich. Es ließ Sam jung aussehen, jünger als er eigentlich war.  
Steve lehnte sich runter und küsste Sam feurig. Der Ältere wimmerte in den Kuss und hob seine Hände an Steves Hüften. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, atmete Steve ein wenig schneller, doch nun schenkte er Sam seine absolute Aufmerksamkeit.

Er küsste über das Gesicht des Anderen, seine Hände glitten an seinem Oberkörper hinab, um Sam das Shirt auszuziehen. Und für einen kleinen Moment mussten sie das Spiel ihrer Lippen unterbrechen. Doch dann war das Stück Stoff verschwunden und Steve widmete sich der dunklen makellosen Haut.  
Steve ließ seine Hände über Sams Brust gleiten, seine Finger sanft über die Brustwarzen fahren, was Sam leise stöhnen ließ und Steve ein Lächeln entlockte. Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich nach unten und ließ seine Lippen sein Werk fortsetzen.

Bucky setzte sich in den Stuhl neben das Bett, um den besten Blick auf dieses Schauspiel zu haben.

Sam wand sich mit Vorfreude unter Steve. Ein leises Wimmern entkam Sams Lippen, als Steve über die offensichtliche Beule in seiner Hose strich. Langsam öffneten Steves Finger nun den Verschluss und schoben sie von Sams Hüften.  
Bucky konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sam war tatsächlich Commando gegangen.

„Hmm ...“ schnurrte Steve. Natürlich gefiel ihm diese Aussicht.

Während Steves Hände nun an den Seiten von Sam liegen blieben, schob er sich immer weiter am Körper des Anderen nach unten. Steve liebkoste jeden Muskel, jede kleine Narbe die sich auf Sams Körper befand. Steve glitt an Sams Erektion vorbei, leckte über seinen Hüftknochen, seine Oberschenkel, welche er sanft mit Bissen malträtierte und den Anderen noch lauter aufstöhnen ließ.  
Steve hielt in seinem Tun inne, als sich die Matratze ein klein wenig absenkte und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.  
Bucky hatte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett gesetzt, direkt neben Sam. Auch er hatte sich mittlerweile sein Shirt ausgezogen und beugte sich zu Sam nach unten. Er hielt wenige Zentimeter vor Sams Lippen inne, um ihn ein wenig zu quälen.

Steve grinste, seine Hände glitten nun weiter an Sam hinab, blieben an seinem Po liegen. Sam stöhnte gegen Buckys Lippen und der junge Mann lächelte. Bucky zeigte keine Gnade, als er sich nach unten lehnte und den Dunkelhäutigen küsste.  
Als Sams Lippen versiegelt waren, widmete sich Steve dem Glied des anderen Mannes. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über die Härte des Anderen gleiten, was Sam einen heiseren Schrei entlockte. Doch dieser wurde von Buckys Lippen gedämpft.  
Sam zitterte unter Steve, welcher gnadenlos an der Härte des anderen Mannes saugte. Bucky widmete sich ihm ebenso leidenschaftlich, um all die Schreie, das Wimmern, das Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Er kannte Steves Talent, seine Zunge genau richtig einzusetzen und das er einen damit in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Buckys Hände ruhten auf Sams Brust, seine Brustwarzen dabei ein wenig liebkosend.

Als Steve bemerkte, dass Sam bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde, hörte er auf und löste seine Lippen mit einem leisen Plopp. Sam löste sich mit einem Keuchen von Bucky und sah verwirrt zu Steve hinab. Man konnte die Frage deutlich in seinen Augen erkennen: Warum hatte er aufgehört?  
Steve bewegte sich erneut über Sams Körper, ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er sich auf Sams Bauch setzte. Er nahm Sams Hand in seine, führte sie an seine Lippen, küsste jede Fingerspitze einzeln. Der Andere stöhnte laut auf, schloss dabei seine Augen.

Bucky schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Sams Nacken, platzierte dort kleine Küsse.

„Hör mir gut zu, Sam. Ich möchte, dass du Steve jetzt seine Hose ausziehst. Würdest du das für mich tun?“ fragte Bucky ihn mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja ...“ zischte Sam erregt.

„Gut,“ schnurrte Bucky. „Und würde es dir gefallen, wenn Steve deinen harten Schwanz reiten würde? Hmm?“

Sams Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Kopf erst in Buckys, dann in Steves Richtung drehte.

„Oh mein Gott … ja!“ atmete er.

Steve lächelte ihn an, ließ seine Finger los. Sam setzte sich ein wenig auf, sodass er die Hosen schnell von Steves Beinen schieben konnte. Bucky rumpelte etwas in ihrem Nachttisch herum, ehe er eine Tube Gleitgel und Kondome herausnahm. Bucky zog sich selbst schnell aus, dabei Steve beobachtend.  
Wie hätte er diesem Anblick auch jemals widerstehen können? Steve so sexy und selbstbewusst? Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Steve nickte.

Steve erhob sich ein wenig, damit Sam ihm die Hosen vollständig nach unten schieben konnte, dabei jedes Stückchen befreiter Haut sanft küssend, was Steve leise seufzen ließ. Bucky setzte sich nun hinter Steve, massierte Steves Rücken, küsste sanft seinen Weg über Steves Schulterblätter, seine Wirbelsäule.

„Leg ihn hin,“ forderte Bucky Steve nun auf.

Und das tat er. Steve drückte Sam in die Laken, noch immer in seinem Schoß sitzend, jedes Stückchen Haut küssend. Bucky schob sich an Steves Körper nach unten, bis seine Finger zwischen dessen Pobacken glitten.  
Steve stöhnte. Das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Steve setzte sich ein wenig auf, zog Sam zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Steve streckte seine Hand in Buckys Richtung aus, um sich ein Kondom geben zu lassen und sein Mann legte es in seine. Ohne zu zöger öffnete Steve das Päckchen, nahm das Kondom zwischen seine Finger und rollte es über Sams Glied.  
Sam stöhnte in den Kuss und biss ein wenig in Steves Lippen.

„Shush ...“ murmelte Steve. „Ich dachte du wolltest mich vögeln?“ flüsterte er gegen Sams Lippen.

Der Ältere nickte bestätigend. „Ja … Und ich dachte du wolltest die Führung haben?“

Steve grinste. „Ja,“ hauchte er gegen Sams Lippen. „Aber ich denke, dass Bucky auch gern mit uns spielen würde.“ Steve schmiegte sich an Sams Nacken und der andere Mann errötete ob der Anspielung.  
Sam drehte seinen Kopf, um in Buckys Gesicht zu blicken.  
Steves lautes Stöhnen ließ ihm wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit zu teil werden. Bucky hatte mittlerweile zwei Finger in Steve. Er ließ sich ein wenig nach unten gleiten, schloss seine Finger um Sams Glied und pumpte es ein paar Mal, bis dieser völlig hart war.  
Steve schlang seine Beine um Sams Hüften, platzierte sich selbst über der Erregung des Anderen und glitt langsam hinunter. Bucky hatte seine Finger ein wenig zurückgezogen, doch nicht vollständig entfernt. Steve stöhnte, seine Finger schlossen sich hart um Sams Oberarm. Er war so groß und füllte ihn aus. Und Buckys Finger verstärkten dieses Gefühl noch.  
Steve bewegte seine Hüften um den richtigen Winkel zu finden. Sam stöhnte laut bei seinen Bewegungen, aber sein Atem stockte, als er Buckys Finger spürte, wie sie sich gegen sein hartes Glied in Steve pressten.  
Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in Steves Nacken und atmete gegen die weiche Haut, was den Jüngeren seufzen ließ.

Bucky platzierte eine Hand an Sams Seite, blickte über Steves Schulter und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Er drehte seine Finger noch ein wenig, ehe er sie langsam aus Steve gleiten ließ. Buckys Hand legte sich an Steves Seite und er dirigierte ihn ein wenig nach oben, bis nur noch Sams Spitze in ihm war.  
Bucky lehnte sich nach vorn, biss hart in Steves Nacken, welcher laut aufstöhnte.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte er ihn heiser und Steve nickte.

Bucky rückte noch ein wenig näher an Sam und Steve heran, platzierte sein hartes Glied ebenfalls an Steves Eingang und vorsichtig sank der Blonde wieder zurück in ihren Schoß. Steves Finger gruben sich in die Laken und er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, um das laute Stöhnen zurückzuhalten.  
Eines seiner Beine glitt an Sams Seite nach oben und Steve veränderte somit den Winkel, was ihn Sam noch tiefer in ihn eindringen ließ. Steve bewegte sich so gute es ging auf und ab, doch er hatte nicht seinen üblichen Bewegungsfreiraum. Bucky schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein, denn er presste eine Hand zwischen Steves Schulterblätter und drückte ihn nach vorn.  
Sam schrie heiser auf. Seine Finger waren verkrampft, gruben sich immer tiefer in die Laken, während Bucky hart in Steve stieß. Steve stöhnte heiser, während er sich gegen Bucky und Sam bewegte. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und Buckys Hand legte sich um seinen Hals.  
Er sah so wunderschön aus in diesem Moment. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen halb geöffnet … all seine Gefühle standen ihm ins Gesicht gescrhrieben.

Steve hob seine Hand, um sie über Buckys zu legen, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf Sams Brust ab. Bucky lächelte seinen Liebsten an, welcher es erwiderte. Steves Augen schlossen sich aber sofort wieder, als sie seinen empfindlichsten Punkt immer wieder trafen. Sein Rücken bog sich durch und sein Stöhnen war mittlerweile ungebrochen. Er konnte Sams Körper spüren, welcher unter sich wand.

Buckys Finger gruben sich in Sams Hüfte, sodass er noch härter in Steve stoßen konnte und ihn somit erneut zum Schreien brachte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Steves Körper über ihnen verkrampfte und er mit einem lauten Stöhnen zwischen ihren Körpern kam.  
Steve verengte sich um sie und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Bucky ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Sam sich in seinem Orgasmus unter ihnen aufbäumte.

Bucky half Steve dabei, sich aufs Bett zu legen, ehe er sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen lag Steve nun zwischen Bucky und Sam und tätschelte Buckys Seite.  
Ja gut, Steve hatte Recht gehabt. Es war wirklich unglaublich gewesen.  
Und wenn er sich Sam so ansah, so schien auch er Gefallen an dem Ganzen gehabt zu haben.

Vielleicht konnten sie das ja irgendwann einmal wiederholen.  
Bucky küsste Steve leidenschaftlich, ehe er ihn in seine Arme zog und sein Gesicht in Steves Nacken presste. Steve verwob seine Finger mit denen von Sam und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln driftete Bucky in den Schlaf.   
Er hatte Steve einen seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche erfüllt.  
Und für ihn gab es nichts besseres, als seinen Freund glücklich zu machen.


End file.
